


Waking up to Sunshine

by groupdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Coffee, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, just them being cute af, loveable, mom and dad, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupdad/pseuds/groupdad
Summary: Just a quick oneshot of Daisuga being fluffying adorable. What is it like to wake up to Suga might you ask? Well here you go. (God am I bad at this)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story ive ever written so hopefully you guys enjoy.

Sunday morning  
7:08 am

 

Have you ever woken up to the early morning sun shining through the blinds of your bedroom window? The strips of sun seem to dance over the sheets, emitting a peaceful mellow vibe. That’s what mornings usually consist of, but not today. No, today, I became engulfed in the rays that poured through my now open window. Why was it open at such an unearthly time? I rolled over, blinking my heavy eyes to stay awake, then continued to squint at my bright phone screen. Seven o’ clock, what the hell…? I unintentionally slammed my phone down onto my dresser rolling over again, this time facing away from the bright light shining in.

 

“Daichi don’t go back to sleep.” Suga, who sounded like he just risen as well, huskily whined. He then continued to plant himself over the side of my body propping his head on his hand.  
“Suga. It’s seven why are you up?” I mumbled, starting to drift off again.

 

“I wanted to watch the sun rise. I tried to get you up but you were out like a light.” he stated chuckling a bit. 

 

A few minutes ticked by, before the weight on my side lifted away and was replaced with a smack to the face with a pillow. “UGHH, leave me alone.” I complained while turning my face into the pillow to avoid any further attacks. “I’m tired so let me sleep.” My complaint coming out muffled.

 

“Why should I let you?” Suga then decided to lay his body on top of mine, the new weight causing it hard to breath. Turning my head to the side, I scrunched up my face in hopes that he would see my discomfort, but to no avail, so I sighed giving in. “I knew you’d give up sooner or later, now get up sleepy head.” He said quite cheerfully, he leaned in further, planting a quick kiss to my cheek before rolling off, laying back down next to me.

 

“Have I ever told you I love the way you look in the morning?” A smiled formed on his face. “You’re like a teddy bear, your hair is always a mess, sticking in every direction, and I could just cuddle you all morning if I could.” 

 

At that I couldn’t help a smile, I was so in love with the boy who laid in front of me it didn’t matter what exuberant things he decided to do at seven in the morning. It was all okay with me.

 

“Suga, come here, only I can cuddle you, you doof.” I turned onto my side once again, this time holding my arms out to welcome the boy into my awaiting grasp. Suga then scooched his way over, cozying up to my body, then proceeded to dig his head into my neck. He pecked a few kisses along my collarbones before resting his head and closing his eyes, breathing out a sigh of content. I wrapped my arms around his waist, slightly pulling him closer to me.

 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but the two of us seemed to doze off. The only audible sounds were the birds chirping away outside.   
I was then awoken by Suga softly blowing on my face, which caused my nose to itch. “Mmm, do you think that’s funny?” I playfully warned, he softly giggled. 

 

“The beast has awoken, dun dun duuuun.” Suga playfully remarked who then began to laugh uncontrollably. How can someone be so goddamn adorable, it was completely unfair.

 

At this point I was completely awake, finding that the need to sleep drifted away. “Do you know what I do to people who blow on my face?” I threatened, a smirk growing on my face. At that his laughter died out and a look of panic then appeared. 

 

“I… tickle them!” I began vigorously moving my fingers against both of sides, compelling him to burst out in laughter and tears. I smiled as the boy wriggled beneath my touch, even when his face was bright red, my heart had palpitations. 

 

“Okay! Okay! I GIVE UP!” Suga blurted out in between giggles. “Daichi! Please!” At the sound of my name my lips were on his, I forced him onto his back, my hands outstretched on either side of him supporting me. His own hands automatically around my neck. His lips tasted sweet like candy and I couldn't seem to get enough. But soon we parted, giving him time to catch his breath. 

 

“I hate you.” Suga said, showing me that beautiful smile of his. 

 

“No you don’t.” I retorted. This time it wasn’t Suga who responded but his stomach. 

 

“Oh, is someone hungry?” I chuckled. A look of embarrassment flushed his face. “Yes, but right now i’m thirsty. Water?” He pleaded. 

 

“Yeah i got you babe. Be right back.” I pecked his cheek and rolled of the bed heading towards the kitchen. 

 

Once I returned, Suga was no longer laying down but sitting indian style, with his hands bundled up in my sweater, and the blankets bunched around him. He was staring out the window, seeming to be lost in the vast blue sky that laid just outside, but while he looked beyond, I was caught up in him. No a more accurate description, I was mesmerized by him and the beauty that emitted from him. 

 

After a few seconds I cleared my throat, “Here’s your water.” Taking it from my grasp, he took a sip. 

 

And the only thought that crossed my mind once he smiled and gave me his thanks was, 

 

I love him, with all my heart.


End file.
